Little Homunculus (Little Troublemaker)
by MakaASoulE
Summary: Silver and Iyesha are back in this new series! In which a bunch of shizz goes down and Greed is now the smexeh Greeling! Lotsa swearing and Pedo-ism. Soul Eater crosses over! KG is important! BOOK 5
1. Chapter 1: In Which Silver Fights Ed

Woo hooooooo! New story! No more Ouran for Silver and Iyesha. Now it is 3rd-person! Some references to Ouran, but not enough to be a crossover. Kay, let's see…. B-team. That's the song. Maybe mild swearing and shounen-ai and maybe some gore and crying. No death, thank you Jashin…

There was so much arguing in the base. This time, Iyesha liked it. It suited her. But she was still worried as hell.

Greed didn't really know how it happened. He didn't know how it all fell apart. He assumed it was when he called her his best friend, but he wasn't too sure. All he knew was that there was a weird feeling in his chest, and he wasn't very sure if he liked it. He knew he was 2nd choice, but it was something that thrilled him rather than pushed him down.

Envy plainly didn't give a sh!t if she was gone or not. All he cared about, really, was that Iyesha didn't worry herself into a hole. Which was why he took part into the yelling and screaming.

Lust was very frustrated and angry. Not only had that alchemist ruined her date, but Greed, who she had trusted to get her home safely, had let her go with the short alchemist!

Silver woke up not knowing exactly where she was or who was snoring, stomach half-uncovered, in the next bed over. A sound behind her made her whip around, finally getting at least her senses in gear, and the memories flooded back, just as she saw a huge armor suit on the chair next to her.

"EEEEK!" she screamed, and Ed jumped up, putting his automail to use and turning it into a knife.

"What happned?!" he yelled, albiet sleepily.

"THERE'S A HUGE SUIT OF ARMOR!" she screamed again.

"Oh, that's just my baby brother, Al. He's 'bout 14, and I'm 15."

She reached out her hand and hesitanly tapped on Al's midsection. "He's hollow," she observed. "You must be pretty good."

"Well, couldn't you tell already, you having that cursed eye and all?"

Silver touched her eyelid. "I'm sleepy, give me a break." She yawned and looked around the room.

"She's pretty, onii-san…" Al murmured.

"She's 10 and a Homunculus," snapped Ed. "I'm taking her to go see Hughes soon. He and she will be fast friends."[episode 21 never happened cuz I 3 Hughes ^_^]

Silver looked down at the dress she was wearing. She had taken one of Ed's shirts and sewed it tighter around the torso for her, and now it was a nightdress for her.

Al layed eyes properly on Silver. She looked too honestly sweet to be evil. But then again, so had Wrath. He felt a small connection between her and Wrath, and realized she was the female version of him!

"Ooh, look, Ed, Al, a little kitten is outside in the rain!" yelled Silver, and they saw her dart outside, grab the cat, and dart back to their room. Al felt his heart beat in his subconscious body.

Small hands caressed the wet fur, and soon the small kitten was purring contentedly. Al reached over and put his hand over the younger girl's.

"Ed, come pet the kitty cat!"

Ed groaned quietly, and Al giggled. Brother never did like cats. But he walked begrudgingly over and placed his human hand onto the head, the kitten leaning into his touch.

Silver giggled and hugged Ed, a pang of jealously going through Al. Ed could feel the small girl's touch, and took it for granted. Hell, he didn't even hug back, causing a glimmer of sadness go through Silver's eyes.

She pulled away carefully, and went back to cuddling, moodily this time, with the kitten. Al forced himself to push down the anger that went through him at the uncaring look in his older brother's eyes, as opposed to the hurt look in Silver's normal green eye.

The little girl took the cat and put it into Al's lap gently. She looked at the white shirt, wet, see-through now, and covered with gray cat fur. The dress came off, and Ed blushed so deeply that he looked like he was angry.

"Please put some clothes on," he said, covering his and Al's eyes.

She smirked. "Okay, but only cuz you can't handle it." The young girl pulled on another makeshift dress, and went outside their room, to go bother, I mean, ahem, talk to other military members. She quickly pulled on her eyepatch before knocking on Jean Havoc's door.

"Hi!" she chirped as he opened the door, shirtless and smoking a cigarette.

"Who th' bloody 'ell are you?"

"Silver Stein!" she said cheerfully.

"Well, then, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT MY DOOR AT 10 IN THE MORNING ON-on a-a Monday… OH SHIT!"

Silver realized that since it was raining, the power had gone out the night before, and everyone was late!

She ran from door to door, giving the time and watching them scurry around. Finally, she went and told Ed. He yelped, but took his time getting dressed.

"We have to be there by 10:30 for us!"

Silver realized that she was still in a plain blue dress, and put a discarded ribbon around her waist. She picked up her cat and ran, barefoot, in the 40 degree rain to Central.

When she stumbled in, shivering and wet, still holding her kitten, she slammed right into a blond woman, dropping the cat who ran to go play with the woman's dog.

"Huh? Oh, hello there, little girl," she said with a surprised look. "You poor thing, dripping wet and shivering."

"I'm fine, Miss, I'm just happy that my kitten is okay with your dog," Silver said, catching her breath. "Can you tell me where Ed and Al went? They didn't give me their last name but one's a suit of armor."

"Their office is over in the west, their last name is Elric. You'll have to ask someone else for more help. I work in the east. And I'm late. Have a good day!"

Silver nodded and grabbed her cat, running to the west. "Excuse me, s-Oh, Furhur, I apologize!"

"Think nothing of it, young lady, the Elrics are over there, next to the large office." He leaned down close to her. "The base is in chaos. I'll tell Jealousy you're okay, hm?"

Silver nodded, feeling guilty. She walked the rest of the way to the office. "Ed? Al?"

The lights went on and she dropped her cat, which ran over to Al. It appeared to be an arena. "Um, Ed, what's this about?"

"You have to prove yourself worthy of being near us," Ed said quietly, looking down. "But I'll have to kill you if you aren't worthy."

Her breath caught in her chest. "What the hell?!"

"You get one weapon. Choose carefully."

"Reflexes," she answered. She turned so no one could see, and moved her hair to cover her eye. The eyepatch fell to the floor silently. "Who's here?"

"Roy Mustang and Furhur."

"Then I have no need to hide it." She pulled her hair out of her eyes, and ducked as Ed aimed for her.

"Try harder, shorty!" she yelled, analyzing his weaknesses. He became very foolish when worked up, and shorty pissed him off.

He began a rant as she planted a kick to his chest. "Shut up, bean sprout!" she yelled. She was actually very angry with him, herself, but she wouldn't try to kill him.

At the judge panel, Furhur and Roy were in a deep conversation.

"She's not aiming for the kill, Furhur," the flame alchemist remarked. "Just trying to win. Though she actually seems very P O'd."

Soon, the 10-year-old was standing tall, Ed on the ground and out of breath. They had fought for 30 minutes, and Silver stood with no scratches. Ed was panting, sweaty, and exhausted.

"Don't fuck with me again, Elric."

Ed nodded and sat up, proclaiming Silver as the winner. Furhur gave her a knowing smile, and Roy was asleep. Silver put her eyepatch back on and walked out calmly after taking back her kitten. Whispers were all that met her ears when she left the arena, and everyone stared at her.

"A 10 year old is alive after fighting the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"

"She must be good…"

"They had been at it for 45 minutes!"

"Her cat is cute!"

Silver giggled and touched her eyepatch, knowing the secret that kept her alive wasn't much, just a matter of reflexes. She probably could have fought him without the Ultimate Eye, but she would also be out of breath and probably be scratched up.

"If anyone has any questions, ask them later," she said clearly, walking outside and into the forest.

"Miss me?" she asked arrogantly, walking into the base.

"Not much, biatch," Greed retorted, though he felt relieved that she was ok.

She grinned at him and punched his shoulder. "Close your mind, silly bastard."

A blush came onto his cheeks and he looked away. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Ling needs rest."

Silver took a good look at him. He was more handsome(and by handsome, I mean smexeh.), with longer hair, and sharper features. She felt herself blush lightly. His form was more slim than muscular, but he was still strong-looking.

He found himself checking her out as well. She had on a nice little blue dress, and her eyepatch had a gray kitten on it, like the one she was holding. Something small in his heart changed, and he looked away from her again. "You need leggings," he said quietly. She pouted.

"You need to shut up, but I don't ever tell you that, hm?" She was obviously trying to start a fight, and he took the bait.

"Oh, it's ON!"

Soon, all that was seen was a flurry of fists and swear words. Lust and Iyesha were giggling.

Soon, Silver was sitting on top of the defeated Greeling's chest.

"Ha! I win!" she said with a giggle. He felt another shift in his heart, and Ling took over.

"Look, as much as I love watching lovebirds quarrel, I'm sleepy. So shut it!"

Silver looked up at him with a weird, unreadable look on her face. "You're the host body for Pedo-chan?"

Ling grinned. "That's me!"

A blush took over Silver's cheeks and she looked away again. "Well… you're quite good looking," she mumbled, and he cracked up.

Greed came back and walked upstairs silently, a notable flush on his cheeks.

END OF CHAPTER! Whew, that took me all day to finish. Remember: ship tries to kill each other? It's just sexual tension. Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2: We are the Sins

I've rewritten this too much. I'm gonna wing it. It's the Homunculi's views on love and how they have changed. It was originally about Silver's past, but Wrath'll help. Much angst and violence. Then it gets funny… I'm a twisted person.

ENVY

Have you ever been hit, bruised and beaten, by someone who says they love you? Have you ever felt the crushing, painful, feeling of silencing sobs? Have you ever taken the place on the altar, saved the sacrifice and laid yourself before the knife? Have you ever loved someone so much, so passionately, that you wouldn't allow anyone to touch them?

Yeah, neither have I. Then again, what can I say? I'm a sin. I don't care about anyone else but me. Love is not a factor in this stone-cold heart. But, my heart has been softened in the oddest way. By watching love in action, I have finally understood what it is. Why I should be human. I'll never win her affections as the monster I am, the confused and brutal person everyone sees me as. But, still, I'm afraid. Ha, me, the fearless and bloodthirsty leader, afraid of a girl. Love works in weird ways, but, in the end, it always comes back to hit you on the way out.

I've always been hidden under my evil grin and cold heart, my emotions carefully monitered. What use is going into battle if emotions get in the way? Bloodshed is bloodshed, regardless of how you think of it. I guess you could say I'm jealous of emotions, though they always push you back. I'm jealous of love, hate, friendship. Even sadness is alien to me. There is only blood and pain, giddiness and pride, want and envy.

Does it make me evil if I push myself inside? It's not me who is doing it, it's my evil twin. We are all our own evil twins, but they only come out in the absence of compassion. Love leaves, and hate takes over. Good and evil are blurred, and everything you kill is an obstacle. Innocence is nothing to you.

Who would have thought that being emotionless was a handicap, not an advantage? Obstacles can be avoided, not destroyed. But the emotionless mind and heart is blind to all compassionate possibilities, leaving only the hateful, evil, horrid monster.

So, in order to love, I must push aside hate and jealousy, and accept myself.

Like heck that's gonna happen.

WRATH

The clink of the knife, the soft thump as she hits the floor… What has she done to deserve a fate worse than death? Bruises on her arms are darker every day that he freshens them. The slamming of doors and yelling attacks her every nerve and she is reduced to a crudely-shielded ball on the floor. Fists pummel at her meager defence, ripping at her soft skin and nails digging into her hair, trying not to scream.

Dreams are such horrid things. Memories mixed with thoughts, twisted things that you see in horror movies. But her dreams are all memory. My eyes barely begin to close and I'm there, watching helplessly as the man who calls himself her father hurts her, digging into every insecurity, every fear. She doesn't know that I have seen what she has seen.

Scars on her wrists, cuts and bruises, indents from nails, they build piece by piece until she is one inch from toppling over. Pain and anger surges through her veins, her happy exterior giving way to the broken-down doll inside, the puppet with the strings cut.

White-hot anger boils inside of me, and I want so badly to rip and kill him, like he did with her. My love for her is not romantic, nor is it "platonic". It is simply there, passion and pity, comfort and trust. She won't admit to it, but she can tell it is there. That I am here.

He has broken her inside and out, I will break him the same way, slowly, terrifyingly. Revenge haunts me as much as memories do her, playing like a stopped record. Revenge-revenge-revenge-revenge.

His death will be slow and unmerciful, for he needs to feel what she did. He doesn't deserve happy ever after, he needs pain, and he will take it all, shedding tears, blood, sweat.

Wrath will be his end.

GREED

Is it so wrong to take what's mine? To chase what I will get? Money, women, power, I want it all. To be specific, I want only one woman, but she strays from me, playing with me, toying, watching me run hopelessly. Pickup lines don't work.

"Besides being attractive, what do you do for a living?"

"Reject you. Now let me read."

I sense a pain, a fear inside of her, like when she comes in crying after a nightmare. She's terrified of me, but she forces it away.

I want her to be mine so badly, to just TAKE what I deserve. She's mine, and she knows she's mine! Yet I see her flirting with that man, and I feel anger burn me. She will NOT talk to men besides me! I should be the only man she needs!

She's too independent, she always pushes me away, but everytime she needs help, I rush to her aid. She doesn't really appreciate it. How does she not see that she belongs to me? Because it's plain to me. Those brilliant eyes, the dazzling smile, I want it all. Nobody else is allowed to have it, NOBODY.

When she touches me, I'm on fire. I just want—no, I NEED her so bad! She knows I do, but she won't accept it.

Serves me right for chasing after a girl about 500 years younger than me.

GLUTTONY

Food… I love food…

PRIDE

Hm? * looking in the mirror *

LUST

I got smexeh boobehs come touch them :3

SLOTH

Zzzzz….


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle

Song is Bad Apple Orchestra Edition. Mental edit- how the bloody hell did Silver get from Japan to Germany and back so fast in the Ouran series?! Eh. No need to think about it right now. Some swearing and violence.

My head, it's spinning… I haven't thought about him for so long. He's still there in my mind, his concern when he saw the bruises, the feel of when he kissed me lightly that one night then denied it. I want to see him. He lives in the States, though. I'm here in Germany, wishing to see someone so far away, selfish. Selfish, selfish, selfish. I love too many people. I'm such a whore, a horrid person. Greed loves me, I can see it. But the boy I love more than anything has probably moved on. He's far away. I might just run away.

"Anger?"

I look up and see Greed standing over me, worry in his eyes. I fake a smile and allow him to pull me onto my feet.

"Hey."

He gently touches my arm. "You looked sad, so I came over to cheer you up."

I smile. Past flings can wait. I hug him tightly.

He pulls away quickly when Iyesha comes running in, looking terrified. "Silver, there's been attacks on Central, there's a ton of teenagers and adults! They're asking about you, and Col. Mustang told them where our forest is!"

"What?!" Greed and I run outside and sure enough, we can detect many people. I push off my eyepatch silently and analyze it. My heart stops. He's out there. My dad. Greed's hand finds mine and he holds it tightly.

"He-he's here, Greed." Terror shines in my eyes as a movement shatters the silence. "He-he gave me these bruises…."

Greed's eyes narrow and he pulls up my sleeve. "Who did this?!"

"He did… my dad…"

And as my voice trembles on the last word, all hell breaks loose.

Soon, all of the Homunculi are outside, Wrath at the front and Greed behind him, both making a beeline for the man who made my childhood hell, the man who beat and bruised every inch of me.

Then I see him. Not my dad, but _him, _the man who held me so gently and let me stay over at his house.

And I see her. My perfect sister, fighting alongside my father. She has always been the favorite.

Anger and hate boils inside of me. Here he is, the disgusting and horrid person he is, and she is defending him? Never again.

In one hit her arm is broken. Another hit and she's screaming. My father rushes to her side, but I block him.

"So it's come to this?" he hisses. "You ungrateful little shit."

An angered scream leaves my mouth and I punch him with all of my strength. He clutches his dislocated jaw and snaps it back into place. Our eyes lock and he twists his screw, analyzing my soul. I do the same, but I analyze his mind.

"So much hate and anger, child."

"Don't call me that, bastard, I'm not a child anymore."

"We've missed you," mocks Katie, and I hit her again.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Mistake."

"You're one to talk."

I slap her across the face. "Shut it."

A scythe slices across my back, making me yell in pain. My skin heals quickly, though. Greed taught me how recently.

"What the hell ARE you?!" screams a feminine voice, and I turn to face Maka, Soul's meister. She gasps loudly, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not evil, Maka," I say calmly. "I am simply an enemy of a person close to you."

She spits at me and my eyes flash with anger. I hit her hard, and she screams.

Soul flashes through the scythe. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he disappears quickly.

"Soul? Hey, Soul, come back to me!" Maka's yelling abuse at him again, and I hit her again. I sense several more presences and turn to see a boy with two guns and a boy with a ninja sword, tattoos on his face and arms.

"Demon, you—Wait, what the hell?! We were told about something evil, not this tiny piece of shit that can hit Maka."

"I'd say the same about you, Black*Star," I say cooly, "But that would be an insult to shit."

He growls and leans close to me, forehead against mine. "I'm not shit, bitch! I am GOD!"

"I've recently come to the conclusion that there is no God."

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong. Tsubaki, Shadow Puppet!"

My eyes widen as black, dangerous shadows slice at me. I barely have time to backflip, right into Death the Kid. He growls lowly, angry with me for hurting Katie. Why?

He presses Liz's tip to my head and shoots. A scream runs through me, but I stay on my feet, able to kick Kid in the stomach and move over.

It's no use, I'm surrounded, and the other Homunculi are struggling against my father and his weapon. I feel anger run through me again, and I run over until I am next to him. I punch him in the stomach, twisting my fist as it makes contact with his stitched shirt. He groans in pain, power surging through him. I scream and punch the ground, making a small valley around my father and I. Nobody is to ruin this.

As my fist makes contact with his weapon, everything goes silent. Only the sound of us fighting and breathing heavy pierces the silence that has taken over the small patch of woods that I now live in.

He hits me hard with the Death Scythe, and I nearly fall to the ground. He frowns. "You take after me too much."

"Damn, Dad, I had no idea," I reply sarcastically. "I'm so surprised."

He growls at me and makes a move to grab my wrist, leaving his midsection vulnerable. I take the chance to kick him in the chest, winding him. I kick the Death Scythe out of his hand, leaving him further unguarded. The scythe spins across the ground, hitting the side of the crevice we battle in. He transforms to his human form, trying to run to my father's aid. He transforms his arm, attempting to slice me in two, but I catch the blade, blood running from my hands down to my elbows. I wince in pain, but he shows me no mercy.

I stay that way for a few seconds more, then duck and let go, tackling his legs and sending him over my shoulder and onto the ground. "Two against one is dirty playing, Death Scythe-sama."

He wipes blood from his mouth, growling something about Maka but retreating from the crevice, where my father has recovered. He grabs my stomach and twists his hand, sending his soul wavelength into me. Blood pours from my mouth, and I fall limp, too tired from the pain to move.

"SILVER!" yells a male voice, and I barely see Soul, now in human form, block the killing blow from my father. I pass out, and all is black.

Oo, twist ending~~ next chapter will explain more about Soul, Silver, and Stein, Silver's father.


	4. Chapter 4: Rooming With the Enemy

Oh gosh…. I've been away too long. Oh well here ye go!

Gone. Everything, it's all faded to gray. Where am I? Am I dead? I can't see anything at all. Wait, what's that? In one move, the gray swallows me whole.

There is a sensation of falling, and although I am inside my mind, there is no control over what is happening. I am pulled into one memory after another, and finally, into one that makes sense.

Through my dying eyes, I see the last move my father planned to pull on me. I hear Soul screaming at him, and Maka yelling for Soul to come back. Stein's hand drops, right onto Soul's scythe arm.

Faster than before, I flick to a new memory. I see red, and realize it was when I lost my eye. I wince, and go back further. I'm dancing with that redhead boy. I forget his name. Further. I see who I was with last, and feel guilt pang me. Another one, I'm meeting Iyesha. Before that, I'm applying for the private school. One more flick, and it's there. Him. Scalpels in hand, that insane smirk, giving no time for painkiller. I'm screaming. Before I know what happens, I'm pulled out of my dream state and back into battle.

I stand up, and it stops. I simply glare at them and walk inside the base, disappearing upstairs. Through the thin walls I hear my new family beating up my old one, and right now, I could care less. I feel a little bit guilty, but the immense pain I'm in drowns it out. I lay on the couch, hearing sounds of surrender, and my father is brought in, captive, as well as the rest of them. Father will pass judgment, and he will bring justice, hopefully, to my dad. Soul looks at me in an odd way, and my eyes keep down on the ground. I don't want to see his scratches, his pain brought upon by me.

I've never wanted to see Greed more, and here he is, coming over to me. He puts a hand on my cheek, asking softly if I'm alright. "Never better," I reply sarcastically, and he laughs.

Soul sits next to Patty, a kind look on his face. She doesn't push him away, but she doesn't exactly welcome him over. He puts an arm around her, and tears fill her eyes. She leans into him, whispering and he whispers back.

I sigh with relief. Much better, I wouldn't like it if I was stuck in a love triangle. Spirit eyes Lust, who slaps him. A chuckle finds its way out of Greed, and I can't help but giggle as well. My father sits across from me, a glare on his face, aimed at me. Greed draws Dad's eyes away with his middle finger, making me giggle again. Lust comes and sits by me, reluctantly cleaning up my arms and face, and putting bandages on them. When it's all over, I give her a hug. She seems surprised, but after a moment leans in.

Spirit eyes me jealously, and I frown. He's such a pervert. But I DO have Lust's huge boobs next to my face.

My dad sighs, breaking the silence that had settled between the four of us. Greed and Lust scooted a bit closer to me protectively, for both my sake and theirs. If I got killed, Father would kill them. And I'm not talking about the screwball in front of me, although Father would kill him too. Dad looks at me.

"You've grown, Silver. Not much though."

I touch the braid I have down my front. I hid it away in the private school, but now I can keep the sign I am my mother's right here. Stein looks me over again, eyes slowing over the braid.

"You look like your mother," he says, eyes narrowing. "But with my hair."

"And your eyes, sir," adds Greed. "Or, eye, rather."

"I see. Are you her boyfriend?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm her father. I deserve to know."

Lust and I have to hold down Greed. "YOU DON'T DESERVE SHIT OLD MAN!" he yells angrily.

Katie comes over. "Dad, the freaky looking little kid wants to see you."

I giggle to myself. Oh boy, will this be good. My "twin" starts off by screaming at him, and then proceeds to beat him up, then a bunch of unnamable things that would make me throw up if I told you them.

"Enough!" the loud and booming voice made us freeze.

"Father!" the Homunculi chorus, including Iyesha and myself.

"Anger, stand," he commands. I comply, steadying myself with Greed's help. "Come into my room, please."

As I walk nervously to the large room in which he resides, whispers plague my ears. Lust and Greed sound worried, my dad is just laying on the ground half-dead, Wrath is freaking out because he thinks he did something wrong, and here I am, at Father's door. I knock twice.

"Enter," he says in the voice I have come to find both fear and comfort in. I step in, and bow automatically. He nods slightly to me, and I stand.

"What is the meaning of bringing strangers into my home?" he asks, voice neither angry nor happy. It frightens me. He might be furious, so I play it how I think will work.

"Sir, they attacked us and are now our prisoners. They are my childhood friends and family, and they are injured. Shall we kill them all, or perhaps may we try and convince them to join us?"

He thinks for a moment. "Talk to them, Anger. Your words can influence them, or push them away. If they escape, kill them all."

I nod, gulping. Me, speak? My words won't-no, can't do anything! But still, I have to try. There's always that possibility of mass murder… My stomach turns and I walk out.

"Listen up, everyone!" I start, nervous. "Killing each other won't do anything but start a supernatural war!"

Heads turn towards me. Wrath looks confused, aren't I as vengeful as he? I sigh quietly, and resume my speech.

"Can we join forces? We can find room, I'm sure us homunculi could share rooms."

Realizing he could easily find a way to sleep next to me, Greed jumps at the idea. "I'm cool with that. So is Wrath."

Wrath gives Greed a "WTF" look, but keeps quiet. Envy raises his hand, Iyesha quickly doing the same. One by one, the homunculi agree to share rooms, and it is decided.

I will be in the same house as my father for a long time.

Greed stands on a chair, and begins assigning rooms. "Wrath, Envy, and Jealousy can stay together in Envy and Jealousy's shared room. Sloth, you and Gluttony share your room. Lust, Anger, and I will stay in Anger and Wrath's room."

"What about me?" Pride demands.

Greed thinks for a moment. "Gluttony's room."

Pride smiles gallantly and nods. "Okay."

"Introduce yourselves," Greed commands to my old family and friends. For once, Black*Star is a bit humble, only saying he was God once before all of us glare hard at him. Stupid kid doesn't know we don't believe.

Pointing to each person as he speaks, Greed gives room assignments. "Maka, you, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki share-" He points to Lust. "-her room."

"Soul, you, Black*Star, and Kid share my room. And Stein." He pauses, glaring. "You and Spirit may sleep in Pride's room."

Pride begins to object, saying he doesn't want filth in his room, but I stop him with a glare. I turn to Greed. "Greed-sama, you separated the girls from boys in the others, but you didn't with us!"

His mouth turns to a devilish grin, and I feel my cheeks turn red at his brash reply. "Because I'm sure Envy will enjoy the view of Jealousy naked, and I'll sure enjoy the view of you and Lust."

As I fight the urge to hit him, and swears pour from Iyesha's mouth, a thought hits me. "Where will we get all the beds?"

Sloth smiles sleepily. "I… have a ton of extras… for if I can't sleep…"

I dart upstairs to see if it's true, and when I step in, I'm hit by darkness. I pull my eyepatch off, and am able to sense many large objects. My Ultimate Eye adjusts to the darkness, and I gasp. It is a larger room than I would have thought, and many, many beds crowd it. Large ones, small ones, soft-looking ones, and a few that resemble bricks.

"Sloth, can you help me?"

She walks in, and easily moves beds into rooms as needed, nearly falling asleep in the process. I have to keep a little squirt bottle, so when she falters… SQUIRT! After a few times, she gets frustrated and finishes up quickly.

Later that night, as I lay in bed, a small shuffling noise catches my attention. My thoughts fly to my father, who is still a floor below. My nerves on end, I nearly fall off the bed when a weight shifts next to me. I can tell who it is when he wraps strong arms around me, laying down beside me.

"Greed, go away," I whisper sleepily, trying to push him away. Naturally, it is futile, as he is much bigger and much stronger than I. My hand finds its way onto his arm, and I can barely make out his cheeks reddening. I smirk. "Blushing?" I whisper.

"You wish," he whispers back, voice a bit weaker than usual. He IS blushing! A very small giggle escapes my lips, and he puts a finger on them, silencing me. I feel my cheeks heat up. I'm blushing too.

Before I know what I'm doing, I lean in. The second our lips touch, Lust flicks the light on. I almost shriek, cheeks an angry shade of red. Greed doesn't look too good either. Lust smirks, flicking the light back off and hopping onto the bed. There's barely enough room for her to squeeze in between Greed and I, but she makes it somehow. I groan lightly, my perfect moment ruined.

"Goodnight, Lust-san and Pedo-chan."


End file.
